Tell Me Your Feelings
by CSI Agent-BazingaPrincess
Summary: What if you had emotions you never had before? And the person you had feelings for left? What if... READ-REVIEW-FOLLOW! (renamed)


_Chapter 1- The Great News_

**_Sheldon is heartbroken. He regrets not telling his feelings to the person he has feelings for. Her name is Penny. She no longer lives in California, she's in New York for an audition she dreamt of in her life. She keeps communicating with everyone, except him. He will tell how he feels, no matter the distance between them. _**

**_Rated T at 1st, but will change to M in later chapters. Keep that in mind, and if you like the story, please review and follow. I will delete any shit going against my writing or story. I PROMISE YOU. Here's the romantic, but sad story:_**

* * *

The gang was gathered in Leonard and Sheldon's apartment on Thursday Night for Pizza. Penny waited half our to tell her news; she couldn't wait any longer, so she stood fast, everybody got quiet and stared at her suspiciously.

"You guys, I have some great news!" she said.  
"What is it, bestie?" Amy asked , everybody looking at Penny, expecting an answer from her.

"I finally got an audition in a TV show!" she announced.  
"Congratulations! Congrats!" Everybody yelled, except Sheldon.  
"Which one?" Leonard excited for his ex- girlfriend.

Leonard and Penny broke up 8 months ago (for the 2nd and both knew that was the last time) they finally realized their relationship was the "Friends with Benefits" deal.

"Does anybody know the TV show of 'FRIENDS'?" she asked. Nobody answered.  
"Wait!" Amy said, "Is it the show that has the lyrics, _So no one told life was gonna be this way_ and then there are like 5 claps? Because I know that show! What about it?" She asked.  
"Then you are going to be excited who I'm going to play... I get to play Chandler's sister!" she screamed, jumping up and down.  
"WOW! OH MY GOD!" everybody yelled, getting up and hugging her. Of course, Sheldon did not stand and hugged. He felt uncomfortable around her.  
"The unfortunate thing is that is that the studio's not here in Los Angeles. It's in another city." she admitted, looking down and turning around." Everybody sat down and got quiet.  
"Where is it at? Miami, Houston, Denver? Tell us, please." Bernadette asked, expecting an answer from her.  
"Not even close, it is all the way at New York... and you don't even want to know for how long." she started, sobbing quietly.

"What?" Sheldon yelped, surprised. Everybody got their eyesight at, "Pardon me, I have to go, it's bed time. Goodbye." he dismissed himself quickly and embarrassed. Penny followed him, with her eyes. She knew that if she followed him, it would be weird for him and the others.  
"That was funny, but awkward." she said, with a sense of humor in voice. Leonard giggled.  
"What's funny?" she asked, annoyed. "Nothing, I just remembered a joke from 2 years ago." he resisted the laugh. _(He remembered when he asked her out, when he asked her on their date in Season 5.)  
_"That's really far from Pasadena. We will no longer get to spend any nights together. I will have no one to talk to." Raj, said sobbing.  
Penny went towards him and hugged him tight. "Don´t worry, sweetie. We will still be able to see each other. I will try to come on Christmas, Thanksgiving, and even on New Years. We will even Skype at least every night." she said, looking at him.  
"Really?" he asked, hoping she´ll say "yes." "I promise, sweetheart." she assured, giving him a kiss on his cheek. "Ok" he said, hugging her a lot tighter.  
Everybody smiled, "For how long?" Bernadette asked, everybody looking at Penny, expecting an answer from her.  
"3 to 4 years. Depends if the fans of the show like, meaning adore, my appereance." Trying to sound dissapointed, but had a little excitement in her voice.  
"That is pretty long, not to mention, pretty far away." Amy said, looking down. "We can meet halfway though." trying to make her better.  
"That's near a pizzeria near Kenesaw, Nebraska." Howard admitted to her.  
Penny frowned. "Never mind, I will try to come here someway." she promised to them, everybody nodded.

* * *

After everybody left (Leonard went to his bedroom, kind of sad), Penny knocked at Sheldon's door quietly.  
_knock*knock*knock* _ "Sheldon, are you okay in there? I'm worried." she said, leaning towards the door.

Sheldon was sobbing quietly, laying in his bed, thinking 4 years without Penny. "I'm fine, Penny. Please go away. I was about to reach REM sleep." even though he hates lying, he had to lie this time to get to away from his feelings towards Penny.  
"No, you're not, Moonpie. Tell me the truth, you can trust me. Honest to God." she said, waiting for an answer from him.  
Sheldon got up, giving up, to her begging. He opened the door to his room and looked at her, "Penny, I assure you I'm fine. You have no reason to worry about my being. After all I am a Homo Novus. And please don't call me 'Moonpie.' for the last time."

Penny rolled her eyes and said. "Sheldon, honey, have you been crying? Tell me what's wrong. Why have you been crying? Are you going you miss me?" expecting an answer from him.  
"Penny, that's absurd." _Homo Novus, my ass,_ she thought. "Since I trust you the most, of all people, I will miss your presence... A LOT. You always accompany me, take care of me when I'm ill, helped me when I got locked out of my apartment, shared my sick song, _Soft Kitty,_ and most of all , we shared intimate secrets when your 'ex-boyfriend', Leonard was away in the Stephen Hawking expedition in the North Sea. Thank you, Penny for being there for me. It is highly appreciated." he said, getting closer to her, but trying to keep his distance from her.  
"Really, Shelly? It never seemed you appreciated my efforts of my helping or mostly... ANYTHING. You're more certainly welcome, honey." she smiled. She wanted to hug him, but she thought that it will freak out Sheldon, so she resisted herself. She had another thought in her mind.

"Come. Lean towards me, sweetie. I want to give you a present before I leave Pasadena." she dared him.  
Sheldon was being challenged. He just knew. It was simple. So he leaned towards enough to feel her heat coming from her skin. Next thing both knew, she met her lips with his.

She finally felt Sheldon's lips. It was a mystery she has been trying to figure since Amy told her about when she kissed Sheldon the night they had Girls's Night Out.

They were warm and soft like a cloud or marshmallow. She felt him response when he pushed her against the wall, with a gentle thud. She felt his long finger on her hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck to make the kiss deeper. She felt his tongue in her botton lip, asking for access. She gave him access and his tongue entered her mouth. It was warm and soft as his lips. His breath tasted minty and Red Vines.

She was about to get lost in the kiss, but she rememered that Leonard could come out and have his heart broken. "Sheldon, Leonard could come out." she separated their lips. She missed his warmth near her. "You're right. Come into my room. Please." he asked, trying to catch his breath.

"Sheldon, we can't. It's getting late. Besides, I leave tomorrow, I need sleep so I don't get tired on my way to New York. We can still see each other on the holidays. I promise with all my heart." she said, walking down the hall.  
"Alright, Kitten. Good night." he said, sighing really happy. She send him kisses. And disappeared.

When he closed his door, he leaned towards it and closed his eyes. Remembering the event that happened minutes ago. He could still felt her soft, warm lips on his. After leaning in his door, he layed on his bed and closed his eyes. After a minute, he was asleep.

When Penny got to her apartment and got to her bed, she layed down and thought about the mystery she finally solved. She felt really happy and excited at the same time. She wished that she didn't have leave California. Especially, him, Sheldon. After 10 minutes of thinking, she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Reaching her dreams.

* * *

_**A.N.= What do you think? Is this good? Review and follow, if you think this is good. NO BAD reviews, PLEASE! You guys will ALWAYS keep me going to continue, not to give up. NOT KIDDING! ;D  
**_

_**Also, I left out that Sheldon and Amy broke up 3 months after Leonard and Penny broke up. Sorry.  
Hope you come back for more chapters. Good night. ;D**_


End file.
